Holly
Holly Conrad (born May 22, 1986), also known as Commander Holly, is an artist and cosplayer. She is married to Steam Train host Ross O'Donovan. Holly has been mentioned multiple times on Steam Train by Ross and Danny. During the annoucement video for the new Game Grumps and Steam Train shirts Arin and Danny are using several props which were created by Holly. During the same video, a poster from Morgan Spurlock's documentary Comic-Con Episode Four: A Fan's Hope can be seen in the background, which Holly was a main cast member of. Holly has appeared alongside Danny in the first episode of Friend Zone, and again in the third episode of Friend Zone. She also had her first appearances on Game Grumps as a part of Grumpcade, and in the Steam Train spin-off, Love Train. The video featured a double date with Holly and Ross, and Arin and Suzy during the 2015 valentine special. She was also featured in the video Making of Kaiju joined by Jon and Arin. Career Holly is perhaps best known as a cosplayer. She is known for cosplaying as Commander Shepard from the Mass Effect series created by Bioware. Holly was Bioware's official Commander Shepard during 2011 and 2012. She also created a costume of Garrus Vakarian - another popular character from Mass Effect. According to a post on the Game Grumps subreddit created by Ross, no one would wear the costume for more than 15 minutes, so she volunteered. Holly and her friend, Jessica Merizan founded their own company: Crabcat Industries. Both Holly and Jessica host the show 'Try This At Home' on the Nerdist network and are also both cast members on the Syfy network show 'Heroes of Cosplay'. Holly is also a special FX artist. Some of her notable work includes designing and creating a Kaiju for the promotional video Pacific Rim - Training Day and various creatures for a series of videos entitled The Four Players. She also worked on and helped create The Holodeck, another show on the Polaris network. She has also worked on the Adult Swim show Titan Maximum. This was briefly mentioned in the Valentine's Day episode of Grumpcade. Game Grumps Holly has made a few appearances on the Game Grumps channel, and is always accompanied by her husband Ross when she does appear. Notably, she is the only guest on Steam Train (unless Kevin is counted in Fly in the House) for her appearance on Ostrich Island. Albeit, this is a part of the Valentine's Day Steam Train spinoff, Love Train. Holly also has a significant role in Guild Grumps, to take over for Suzy, who had dropped out from Day 4 onward. Her involvement and teaching were instrumental in Arin and Barry getting the most out of their final two days playing World of Warcraft. Games Played on Grumpcade * Game & Wario (with Arin, Suzy, and Ross) (1 episode) * Space Camp (with Ross) (1 episode) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (with Ross) (6 episodes) * Diablo III (with Barry, Ross, and Brian) (5 episodes so far) Trivia *Holly and Ross have several pets: two cats named Doctor Orpheus (usually referred to as Orph) and Mojo, and a bearded dragon named Arch-Mage Pancake. Holly also adopted a pigeon which she named Lieutenant Birb. Holly also rescues pigeons and has a full-sized enclosure containing them. Other than Lieutenant Birb, other known pigeons are named Fancy Feet, and First Officer Feathers. *Holly's grandfather was Dorse Lanpher, an animator who worked for Disney and Don Bluth. As a result of this, Holly is in possession of cels from the original Dragon's Lair opening, which Bluth's company helped to animate. *Both Ross and Holly made a brief appearance in the review of Space Ace by JonTron. While Ross was horrified and confused to find Jon in their house (claiming their copies of the original Dragon's Lair opening sequence cels as his own), Holly claimed she'd fetch the guns to rid themselves of him. *Holly is apparently responsible for "Goddammit Ross..." becoming a catch phrase among the Game Grumps. *According to Suzy during a Polaris video AMA, Holly came up with the name for Table Flip. *Holly loves birds, a trait she shares with Jon. Especially Cedric the Owl from King's Quest Five and Blathers; the owl from Animal Crossing. She affectionately calls birds "birbs", and made a video about properly maintaining birds as pets for her channel, during which Jon guest-starred. *In the Steam Train playthrough of Leisure Suit Larry 6, Holly visited the Grump Space on Christmas Eve as Ross, Danny and Barry were recovering footage from Episode 6, she brought dinner to them and ate with them like a family. *Holly cannot see in 3D due to a surgery she had in her eye. *Holly makes a guest appearance in the Ninja Sex Party music video for "Peppermint Creams" as one of the gods. Also appearing as gods are Ross, Jessica Marzipan, and Markiplier. *Holly is a vegetarian, possibly vegan, and notably was horrified during the Grumps' visit to Japan, where they went to a catch-and-cook fish restaurant. Gallery File:Holly Grump.png|Holly's "Grump Head" Category:People Category:Game Grumps Associates Category:Grumpcade Guests Category:KittyKatGaming Guests Category:Steam Train Guests Category:Guild Grumps Guests